reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Rider Rail
Military operated counterparts of Sun Rider commuter rail services in Greater Orlando Florida, United States, Storm Rider Rail (or Storm Rider) service is a subsidiary that is operated by the United States Military used within Florida if war breaks out in America. The service began its operations on September 14th 2014 as a safety precaution if terrorists prepared any attacks against America's democracy, despite being a civilian operated service Storm Rider Rail is equipped with fully protected trains along with military trained staff to protect civilians from any form of attack, terrorist or rowdy gang members. Operations Currently, Storm Rider operates out of Florida, current routes range from DeLand to Poinciaca as part of a full range commuter phase with military protection & tracking if a train does get attacked at any time or if there is an ongoing war inside the United States, but right now the service is only deployed by Sun Rider only once it has been authorised by the United States Military & the Government. Whilst being a civilian & military joint venture the service is known to be operating in rare stances as part of escorting mainly VIPs or ambassadors from other countries, the trains used by the service consist of various types made from mainly US companies ranging from either re-commissioned & rebuilt engines or newer built ones provided by builders. GLRF-North American Conflict See 'GLRF-North American War'' After the breakout of war inside the United States, the '''United States Government along with military were tackling problems with GLRF forces invading parts of America along with several regions of Greater Orlando & other parts of Florida, Sun Rider was authorised to deploy the firm's Storm Rider system since most parts of the county were being hit by terrorist attacks and after the recent Train Theft that took place. Civilians were also advised to by the government and also the military to have their Sun Rider card for inspection by the staff if they do ride the service during the war & were also advised bring a small weapon to defend themselves, but to get it checked to ensure they don't do anything suspicious. Currently Storm Rider as of now is still active and the military trained staff were on full alert after the train theft in Florida, all-thou the trains are fully protected from enemy attacks with armour plating & bullet-proof windows with the locomotives protected like tanks they were attacked by GLRF Insurgents due to being linked with the military with several being damaged. Encouraged by staff members & military trained operators civilians at anytime can shoot out of the fireports at any terrorist or rebel forces that may have the emblem of the GLRF on their patch, reports from the military trained staff & operators said that civilians have killed about 30 terrorists everyday due to encouragement, but however the practice has also been criticized as a potential danger to civilian life & there have been risks that civilians could get injured or killed due to carelessness despite trying to defend their country from the invaders. More information is to be added... Rolling Stock Equipped with armoured locomotives & coaches boasting a patriotic inspired paintcoat with many using an urban, desert & jungle camouflage paintcoat to blend their trains with the environment, Storm Rider is one of America's equipped fully armoured trains that passengers & staff can use to engage any enemy threats such as terrorists or any hostiles. They have two types of locomotives and a standard BiLevel coach for use in various parts of Florida to keep people safe, also with fireports. Gallery The trains of the Storm Rider Rail Service, photographs of the firm's fleet have been gathered promoting freedom & democracy of the United States have been found in several parts of Central Florida between the areas of DeLand to Poinciaca, some may of been damaged but lucky enough the crew along with engineers operating the locomotives can survive such attacks but some may of been destroyed. Images to be added... Behind the Scenes * Storm Rider is a military based commuter service that is based in the United States, it is only deployed by authorisation by the US Government if a war is brewing as a civilian & military joint project. * It is inspired by many military operated train lines used by several countries or factions in real-life for transporting weapons or soldiers in or out of battle, since Storm Rider is a military based subsidiary of Sun Rider it is going to be present in Reign of Conflagration as a skirmish or campaign exclusive. Category:List of Companies Category:Mod Lore